


The Difference Between Punishment And Contrition

by Maribor_Petrichor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/pseuds/Maribor_Petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy loves to tease the Doctor. But when she goes a bit too far, he hatches a plan to teach her the difference between saying I'm sorry and being sorry. ***Post The Power Of Three. Angels Take Manhattan Never Happened...Hell, most of season 7 never happened.*** 11/Amy/Rory Slashy-lemons. How you can have a problem with Rory/Doctor action is beyond me but if you do, keep moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Amy that was not _remotely_ funny!" the Doctor seethed as I chased behind him. He was striding towards the TARDIS not even bothering to slow down for Rory or I.

He was being a big baby...but I probably shouldn't actually tell him that.

"You're being a big baby, Doctor!" I said.

Ooops, oh well.

He looked back at me and scowled as he unlocked the blue door.

"I was just trying to follow social customs, they thought I was your honored concubine, you and Rory's. They needed proof. If I hadn't done something they would have shoved me in that room with all the other women and then I would have missed everything. As a concubine I had an special place, so I had to show them how I pleased you. So that's why I did that little dance. You know what happens when we get separated, you lot get into trouble and then I have to rescue you...on occasion it's vice versa. The point is I always miss everything on these awful, sexist planets and I wasn't going to let it happen today!"

I bounded into the TARDIS with Rory at my heels, he closed the door and immediately the Doctor started shouting.

"You embarrassed me in front of the Twentieth Verantan Council! They took back my ceremonial vase!"

"Amy, maybe we'd better go to our room, let the Doctor cool off." Rory said lightly touching my arm.

"I embarrassed _you_? You're the one that got the erection."

"You rubbed your bottom against my..." he trailed off having lowered his voice.

"Cock, Doctor? Is that the word you're searching for?" I placed a hand on my hip and pursed my lips as he blushed. "God, you act like we haven't had sex! Just the other day you took me outside of the TARDIS, up against the wall, in full view of anyone who might walk by."

I walked over to him making sure to sway my hips in that way he liked. He was leaning against the console, pouting, not so much plotting a course as just flipping switches.

"Remember, Doctor..." I said walking up behind him and trailing my hand over his shoulders. "My skirt pushed up around my waist. I was getting the most awful blue splinters until Rory was good enough to come up behind me and stick his cock in my arse."

I breathed the last few words in the Doctor's ear and saw him shudder at the memory.

"What you did was not a dance, it was the start of a full body orgasm gyration with me as the sex toy." the Doctor huffed indignantly.

"Amy." Rory groaned. He had come up behind me and put his hands on my hips while nipping at my neck.

"Rory didn't seem to mind." I added enjoying his hands all over me. "Rory actually seemed to quite enjoy it. In fact, I think he's still enjoying it now.

"Rory was not the head of the delegation, I was. Not to mention what we three do in _private_ is not the same as teasing Rory and I in public." he said weakly.

I was pressed between the two of them grinding a bit against the Doctors firm bottom as Rory took down my knickers from behind.

The Doctor splayed his hands on the shiny surface of the console breathing heavily trying to ignore us and of course failing miserably.

"You want to listen as Rory fucks me, Doctor? Do you want to join in or maybe just stand there and brood." I asked just before kissing his earlobe.

Rory plunged into me pushing me into the Doctor. I gripped him tightly, bringing my hands up to his chest and I rested my head on his shoulder. The tweed of his jacket had a familiar, scratchy texture and it smelled so strongly of him it made me groan deep in my throat.

Rory started to fuck me harder whispering the filthiest things in my ear, the movement driving me firmly and rhythmically into the Doctor. He grunted with each thrust and I dragged a hand down across his chest and stomach slipping it into the waistband of his trousers. I gripped his cock, finding it hard and inviting.

Rory reached past me and shoved his hand in the Doctors hair, grabbing a handful and yanking his head back. The Doctor made an appreciative sound very much like; "Mmmmph."

"Come on, mate. You can reprimand her later."

The Doctor spun around quick as a flash capturing my mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Fine." he said in between kisses. "But we are not even close to finished with this conversation."

I feigned a respectful face and nodded like a good little companion.

"Anything you say, Doctor. Now may I please suck your cock?"

The Doctor licked his lips in expectation.

"Yes, Pond, you may."

I made quick work of his trousers trying to divide my focus between the glorious pleasure Rory was giving and what I wanted to give the Doctor.

He was so hard and for a moment I felt bad for having teased him into such a state. I thought I was helping. Ok, that's a total lie, I didn't think I was helping but it was so much fun. Plus, look at my reward!

I took the Doctor into my mouth as fully as I could, gagging just the slightest bit when he hit the back of my throat.

"Still haven't quite mastered deep throating yet, have we? So many lessons yet to learn." The Doctor put his hand on the back of my head, lightly guiding me.

"Give us a kiss, love." I heard Rory say and I listened as he and the Doctor kissed wetly and passionately above me.

The lighting in the TARDIS started to flicker. She did that, it was her way of showing us she didn't approve of what we were doing in her interior. We usually tried to keep our exploits to the bedroom or the shower or the pool but this time it couldn't be helped.

"Sorry, dear, almost done, I promise." the Doctor said breathlessly to his beloved ship. The Doctor held both of my hands in his, supporting me as I spread my legs wider to accommodate Rory. My husbands hips started to work erratically as his orgasm began to build inside him. I gripped him tighter, urging him on finally taking my mouth off the Doctor as Rory exploded inside me.

"God, Amy...!" he exclaimed holding me tightly as he pumped within me.

I kept my hand on the Doctor's cock, stroking him loosely closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of Rory spilling inside me. When he pulled out he bent his body over mine, drawing me close to him.

"Were you holding back?" Rory asked breathless. "I swear I felt you about to come at least twice." he then rolled his eyes as he figured it out. "You wanted us both, naughty."

"Are you cross?" I asked trying to feel guilty but not doing a very good job.

"When am I ever cross with you?" he responded pinching my bottom.

"Frequently," the Doctor said. "Just like I am."

The Doctor scooped me up in those big strong hands, setting my bare bottom on the console.

"Lie back." he commanded.

"Doctor, all the levers and such." I whined. This always left me a bit bruised.

"Don't care." he responded but of course he did. To avoid causing me pain he slid me down lower on the smooth surface and lifting both my legs placed one on each of his shoulders.

He pushed his cock inside me, groaning at my slick heat as I groaned at his impossible firmness.

Rory, moved behind the Doctor, though spent, perfectly happy to snog and neck him as we had sex. The Doctor was a little rougher than normal. When I groaned rather loudly he gave me a smack on the bottom.

"Shut up, there's been more than enough out of you today."

"Doctor..."

"I don't care how good it is. I don't care how big my cock feels." He popped his thumb into his mouth, wetting it and then bringing it down to rub my clit. "I don't even care how swollen and hard your clit is, I don't want to hear anything from you."

Of course that just made me louder, enjoying his attention, his lust and frustration, enjoying as Rory took my foot, perched over the Doctor's shoulder and started sucking my toes.

"I'm coming, Doctor..." I said shutting my eyes and arching myself up off the console.

"If I let you." he responded. But of course I knew he would. I came hard and he leaned over me driving in deeper than ever before grunting and moaning as he released inside of me. We stayed in our respective places, panting, breathless and sweaty. The Doctor eyed me intensely as he struggled to catch his breath. Extending a hand he helped me up and smoothing down my skirt he kissed me on the temple.

"I want you to go to your room, shower and think about what you've done." he gave me a single spank. "Off you pop."

I was still so turned on I nearly spun around to have another go at both of them but the Doctor's warning gaze convinced me otherwise.

"What if I say no?" I challenged.

The Doctor eyed me and I couldn't decide what he was thinking.

"Then I will give you such a spanking, you won't be able to sit down for a week." he said evenly.

Whether he was being serious or if there was a hint of playfulness in his voice I just couldn't determine. Still I figured there was only one simple answer.

"And you think that's going to be a deterrent?"

"Rory, ordinarily I'd say you can stay, but first escort her, go make sure she doesn't wander off."

"Absolutely, Doctor." he said before giving him a deep kiss. "Is she grounded?"

"Yes, that's exactly what she is, Rory. Amelia Jessica Pond is grounded."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, God fuck me, Doctor!"

This was the cry that I heard ring out through the TARDIS for the past week. Every time there seemed to be a free moment, the Doctor and Rory slipped away. Inevitably I'd come across them, like I just did this time sloshing and splashing in the pool. Rory was gripping the silver railing used for safe entry into the water. The Doctor was behind him, gripping the bar as well as he fucked my husband half in and half out of the water. Rory's voice rose higher and higher and higher until I saw his body tense. As he came, his eyes shut, his lips parted and I watched ejaculate stream down from tip to base of his erect penis. He fell back against the Doctor's chest and was rewarded with soft caresses and gentle kisses to his neck.

"Was that good, dear?" I heard the Doctor ask Rory as a smile played on his lips.

Rory chuckled softly.

"Amazing. But you haven't come yet."

"That's because I'm not finished with you."

"Mmm, is that so?"

"That is most definitely so." he said spinning Rory around in his arms. "I love making you come, Rory. I could do it over and over and over again and maybe I will."

I was watching this all, hand shoved in my knickers thinking I was perfectly invisible in my hiding place.

"Pond!" the Doctor suddenly shouted and I sighed at having been caught.

Damn.

"What?" I asked, pulling down my skirt before coming into full view.

Rory looked at me neither surprised nor sheepish.

"You weren't invited to this party, love." the Doctor said placidly. "You're still grounded."

I advanced on them both until I was towering over my two lovers as they floated in the pool.

"But this isn't fair!" I protested. "You haven't taken me anywhere, you won't let me play with you!"

"It feels divinely fair to me." the Doctor said.

"Come on, Doctor, you can't say you haven't missed all of this." I said trying to strike a sexy pose and extend a blatant invitation.

I saw his eyes flash for one brief second and I thought I had him.

"Do I appear as if I'm wanting?" he said gesturing towards Rory.

"Ok," I said throwing my hand up into the air. "I'm sorry, I'm properly sorry. This isn't any fun anymore."

"It was never meant to be fun, Amy." he answered.

"Ok, then well how 'bout this, I'm starting to take it personal." I let my bottom lip stick out. I wasn't even totally faking. Getting the cold shoulder, sexually and otherwise was starting to get to me.

I hunkered down on the edge of the pool, letting my feet skim the water affecting a sad face.

"Don't you boys like me anymore?"

"Oh, God, Amy I'm sorry-" Rory began.

But the Doctor held up a hand to stop him. Instead they both made their way over to me, gliding smoothly through the water. Stopping in front of me they each put a hand on my knee.

"All right, Pond. How's this, punishment over." the Doctor said

I brightened and immediately leaned over to kiss my husband and then our lover.

"Really?"

"Really." he said with a small smile.

"Does that mean we can...play now? Watching the two of you together really got me going." I let my fingers play at the border of my skirt before curling a digit at my husband.

Rory didn't need anymore of an invitation than that. He moved between my legs, yanked my knickers aside and buried his face within me.

"Oohh God..." I breathed. He was already so eager, so attentive. I scooted back, lifting my legs out of the water and placed my heels just on the edge, thighs spread wide he had complete access to me and the Doctor had a nice view.

"Rory, I'm right there, I'm there already there. Oh please, oh please, oh please..."

I came hard, holding onto his head, mostly his ears as though they were handles, riding his tongue, not wanting the contractions to end.

"Rory," the Doctor said softly, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "That's enough."

"Why? Why is that enough, Doctor. Oh, do you want him to save some for you?" I asked, a daring note in my voice. Rory moved aside, relaxed and sated for the moment. "Come on Doctor, you know you want to fuck your bad girl. Naughty Amelia Pond who never, ever listens, why don't you make me? Why don't you stick that big Time Lord cock in my pussy and make me. _Make me_ , Doctor. Or give me that hard spanking you're always threatening. Throw me across your knee, Doctor and spank me until I come. Until I leave a wet spot all over your nice, clean trousers."

I had my hand in his hair teasing it, making his head loll back and forth with each word.

"Come on, baby. I can see you're still hard."

"Baby?" he said his eyes widening in surprise. I think he liked it.

"Yeah. Come on." I singsonged.

"Noooo." he singsonged right back though he did plant a few kisses on my inner thigh.

"Mmm, no?" I pouted running my hand through his wet hair.

"No." he mocked a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not just even a little taste of you? Not even a taste of me?" I asked. I took my hand and placed it between my legs. Spreading my thighs for him I inserted a finger a few times before withdrawing it. Finally bringing it out and painting the wetness across his lips. His eyes rolled back a bit as he eagerly ran his tongue over the sweetness I'd left there.

"No, not even a little taste. At least not until tonight. I have something special planned for us."

"Doctor, I'd like a taste." Rory said grabbing the Time Lord and giving him a lusty kiss.

"And you'll have it Rory, we all will. Later on tonight. Patience my beauties. Now, Amy, Rory go get dressed. The TARDIS will have provided you some new clothes, period clothes. You'll love it. Tonight, we're dining in style!"

He suddenly broke from us, doing a graceful backstroke away.

I sighed, the moment was clearly broken, he could be like stone sometimes. A big annoying dismayingly handsome rectangle head made of stone. He was a walking Easter Island statue.

"Well where are we going?" I asked getting to my feet and pulling down my skirt. Rory climbed the stairs and stepped out of the pool himself, his erection bobbing, rock hard and wet. I groaned at the sight of it, having forgotten I even asked a question.

"The Savoy, Pond. Think of it as me making up for your anniversary getting ruined. I promise, I swear on my life there will be no alien invasions, no battles, no Zygons. Just a wonderful dinner in 1890."

I squealed, it did sound like fun. Getting all dressed up and have a proper fancy dinner with my boys and interesting people.

"Thank you, Doctor, I'm glad we're ok now." I said with a smile.

"Yes...yes indeed." he replied and for a second I saw a look I couldn't place slide across his face. The it was gone. "Rory, let Amy take care of you. I'm sure she's dying to. But after that, no more, lets save some for tonight. As for me, I'm going to take a few laps before we leave."

Rory nodded but he was barely paying attention. He had both hands on my breasts, and was squeezing them with eager, happy fingers.

"Are you telling my husband he can only have sex with me once."

"I don't want you to tire yourselves out for tonight. Understood. Once. Make it count." the Doctor said firmly.

I hadn't noticed how impatient Rory was getting until he bent down and hoisted me up on his shoulder and started to carry me off.

"Two hours you lot, don't be late!" he called after us.

I waved a lazy, happy hand at the Doctor as we retreated.

"Bye, Doctor."

"Bye, Amy see you tonight. We're going to have fun."

In retrospect...I should have known.

* * *

 

The Savoy was beautiful, when we arrived it was a year after they'd first opened. It was already one of the most popular and glamorous place in all of London. Rory and the Doctor look dapper, white ties and tails and I felt like quite the lady in my ivory Charvet dress with my hair piled atop my head in a massive bun.

The Doctor had made us reservations and as the band played we were escorted to a long table. My boys flanked me on either side as we ate appetizers and talked quietly. We both gushed to the Doctor about how wonderful the hotel was and after awhile we finally relaxed. It didn't seem like the evening was on the edge of disaster, it might, just might turn out to be normal and wonderful.

"Before supper arrives, would you care for a dance, Miss Pond?" The Doctor asked extending a gloved hand in my direction.

"I'd be honored." I said smiling at him. "Be right back, Rory."

Rory stood politely and kissed my other hand. "Save a dance for me."

Taking the Doctors hand I rose, he placed it on his forearm and began escorting me towards the dance floor. All around us people nodded in his direction a gesture he returned.

"Do they all know you?" I whispered to him.

"Some of them do. Some of them I imagine are just charmed by the lovely young woman on my arm."

"Herr Doctor!" a voice called from the vicinity of the bar.

"Cesar! Guten Aben! Wie geht's dir?"

"Danke, mir ghet's gut! Und dir?"

"Gut, gut. Amy, may I introduce Cesar Parse, future owner of the Parse hotel and the king of hoteliers. Nasty card player, hell of a dancer, bit of a cad, wandering hands so be on alert. Cesar, Ich darf vorstellen frau Amelia Pond?

"Guten Aben, frau Pond."

The Doctor continued on for awhile before he and Cesar exchanged a rather lascivious, ribbing laugh.

"Cesar, you bad boy." the Doctor laughed and then they both turned to look at me. The Doctor leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "He knows we're lovers." he whispered. "In fact he's accusing us of just having made love before we arrived. You cheeks are as red as your hair, he says, because you hiked that pretty frock up about your waist and rode me in the back of our carriage."

"That's a bit rude." I answered but the Doctor's words were thrilling me. I inched closer to him squeezing his arm. "Perhaps we could...slip away?"

"I promised you a dance, love. Cesar, I'm sorry, I must go, I promised my lady a dance. Amy say; Schon, Sie kennezulernen."

"Schon, Sie kennezulernen." I repeated dutifully and after a few parting words the Doctor swept me out to a large ballroom floor.

His hand slipped around my waist pulling me so tightly against him for a moment he took my breath away.

"Is that corset too tight?" he asked. "Some people find them too constrictive. Others think they can be rather erotic."

"Interesting trivia, which one are you? I have a good guess and my guess is the Doctor has a kink. Rory was understanably rubbish at it, I bet you would have been really good at lacing me up wouldn't you, Doctor?"

He didn't answer, only smiled at me in that unreadable way of his.

"I don't know how to do this kind of dancing, Doctor." I said nervously after a moment.

"You might just surprise yourself, love." He said kissed me deeply on the lips in a show of affection I felt might be inappropriate given the time period. But I didn't care and I returned the gesture in kind. The music started and I felt the Doctor start to move and lead me around the floor. He was smooth and fluid, his hand on the small of my back.

"So the Doctor dances?" I asked.

"Yes, my love, the Doctor does everything."

I stumbled through the steps for a moment until something clicked in my head.

"Wait a minute! I know this! I know this dance, it's in The Sound Of Music!" I said to him excitedly.

"Well done, Pond, it's a folk dance called the Ländler. Is it coming back to you now?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "I remember practicing this with Rory in my living room when we were 10. We played the Captain and Maria. Sometimes when I was alone I'd pretend I was dancing with you."

The Doctor smiled sweetly and kissed me again and we made our way through the steps.

"I knew you weren't really cross with me." I said perhaps a bit too smugly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm. You love me, you know I'm incorrigible."

"Both of those things are indeed true. But still, dear, there are rules. Rules I establish to keep us safe, to keep us respectable."

"To hell with being respectable." I said. "Rules were made to be broken."

I kissed him again, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

The Doctor pulled away reluctantly.

"Our dance is over. Curtsey to your partner, Amy." he said and he bowed deeply at the waist. I did as he asked and then returned to his arms.

"So, we're staying for the night, right? You got us a room?"

"Of course Amy," he said patting my arm and leading me back to our table. "Dinner first, charming conversation and then, the festivities."

We rejoined Rory who was engaged in a deep conversation with a lady with a preposterously large hat. Rory rose and kissed me on the cheek and pulled out my chair for me to sit down. The table was full now and conversation swirled around us. The clinking of glasses, the clatter of silverware, I was being pulled in all different sorts of directions for a dozen different conversations, course after course of food arrived, glass after glass of wine. We all started standing, milling about, switching seats and making new friends. Anyone who occupied the head table was required to make a toast and during all the chair hopping I somehow wound up there. They all began tapping their glasses, Roy and the Doctor included demanding a toast.

"Ok..ummm." I said rising. "I'd like to propose a toast to all of us. May all our dreams come true but one, so we'll always have something to strive for."

They didn't need to know I'd once heard it on an episode of Star Trek Voyager.

It seemed to go over well, they all applauded and congratulated Rory on his fine choice of a wife. I sat back down, conversation resumed and I was involved in a deep discussion about fashion with the Baroness Wilhem Mountbatten George...when it happened.

It began with a surge of warmth all over my body. Starting at my toes and rushing its way up my body, knees, thighs, stomach, chest, arms until it landed on my face. I blushed, I felt my cheeks heat and redden and there was nothing I could do about it and nothing I could pin it on at first.

The wine, maybe? I had lost count of how many glasses I had begun but I didn't recall ever finishing any. Maybe the excitement? No of course not, I wasn't actually a 19th century woman, I could handle a lot more of a wild time than this. So, what was going on? I couldn't tell if I was going to be sick or just suddenly very, very drunk.

And that was when I heard the Doctor's voice. Louder than normal, almost as if he wanted me to hear.

"It is an interesting little toy isn't it, Percy." he said to the man sitting next to him. he was holding his sonic screwdriver. "I picked it up in, well it doesn't matter where I picked it up, but it can do just about anything. It fact it works on everything but wood. Everything."

"Well, demonstrate for us, Doctor. Show us what it can do."

"Yes, show us!" the men cried.

"Of course, it just needs to get...warmed up first."

He pressed a button and adrenaline spiked inside me, the warmth cascaded downwards at a furious pace.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" the Baroness asked her brow knitted in concern. "You look rather flushed, my dear."

"Hmm? Yes, fine...I'm sorry, what were you saying about...shoes?"

She continued on, something about leather and buckles and showing your ankles but my eyes were on the Doctor. I couldn't put my finger on it. He wouldn't would he? He wouldn't dare.

"Alright Doctor, 10 pounds says that wand of yours can't crack into Carte's spirits cupboard. He keeps it locked tighter than Midas' vault. It's where he keeps all the good liquor. " one of the men egged him on.

"I'll take that bet. I'd say she's almost ready." The Doctor ran his thumb over the base of the screwdriver, it hummed to life and my breath caught in my throat. "I'd say she's just about ready to do everything I need her to do."

He jumped up from the table and made his way over to the small glass cabinet in the corner. The entire table was watching him as he glanced back mischievously.

Kneeling down I saw him touch the screwdriver again, his thumb seemed to be making small circular motions on the base of it. That wasn't right, he never did that. It wasn't how the screwdriver operated. It was a psychic interface, all he needed to do was think about what he wanted to happen and it happened.

My breath was coming in short panting bursts now and I pressed my lips together in an effort to stifle them. All that rumbling, pulsing warmth in my body had retreated only to settle in one unmistakable place and for one unmistakable purpose. I felt my knickers begin to dampen and I pressed my knees tightly together.

Everything but wood.

_Everything but wood._

_Everything?_

Oh no, Doctor.

Nononononono.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor made a show of flicking the screwdriver open. I felt it, like his fingers skirting the outside of my lips, searching for my clit. I made a small noise that sounded a little too close to a groan and did my best to cover it up by clearing my throat.

"Alright, this is a bit tougher than I thought it was going to be." the Doctor said earning a series of guffaws from our tablemates.

"I think perhaps your equipment is faulty, Doctor." one of the men quipped earning a chorus of laughter from the table. Even the Baroness had ceased to pay attention to me and I was glad for it.

"No, no, don't count me out yet. May just take a few good pulses to get her to open up for me. She's fighting it you see."

The whine of the screwdriver drifted to my ears, but it was lower than usual and ominous. I parted my knees under the weighty volume of my skirt. Pressing them together had only made the pressure worse, perhaps a relief, maybe something to end the friction. The knickers went from my waist to my calf but they were split at the crotch technically leaving me open and exposed beneath my dress. If only I could touch myself!

And then the pulses started, the first was short, a sort of shock and hum that made me wiggle in my seat and shut my eyes. There was a pause, just a second where I thought I might catch my breath and then again. This time a longer pulse, deeper, lower almost penetrating. I stabbed helplessly at a piece of food on my plate before my ice water glass to my cheek.

I couldn't believe he was doing this. I couldn't believe this had been his plan all along. Silly for me to not realize that the Time Lord would be all about revenge.

The third pulse was the one that did it, Long, low but intermittent, it felt like his fingers inside me, stroking my clit, teasing me, coaxing me forth, making me open to him, totally at his mercy until...

"Wait a tick...got it! Here she comes!" he said as the cabinet sprang open. The table erupted in cheers and amongst all the laughter and clapping I came, biting into my fist through my linen napkin.

My breathing was ragged and as the orgasmic tremors subsided I tried to hide the flush and fervor by feigning a slight coughing fit.

A few of those around me asked if I was ok.

"Fine, fine, just had a bit of food go down the wrong way, is all." I reassured them.

I sighed, and after a moment I felt I'd gained enough scraps of composure to stand up and go sit next to Rory. I was eager to tell him what game the Doctor was trying to play.

The Doctor was parceling out the purloined alcohol and accepting claps on the back. he wasn't paying attention to me in the least. or so I thought. the second I began to stand up from the chair he whipped the screwdriver open again and sent what I could only describe as a warning nudge that zipped through my thighs and pussy in the most perfect and slightly painful way.

So that was it then, I was not to move. I was stuck.

Much the way he would have been stuck after the massive erection I gave him.

Damn.

Rory caught my eye, no doubt to share a glance and a head shake about the Doctor's latest antics but when he saw my face the smile fell from his.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed.

I shook my head but he started to rise.

"Rory, mate, come here I want to show you something. Have a drink." The Doctor said imploring him from the opposite and far, far end of the table.

"But Doctor-"

"I said, come here, mate. There's something I want to tell you." he stressed.

Rory furrowed his brow and obliged. I watched him walk over to the Doctor, accept a drink and have the older man whisper something in his ear. His face changed and I very nearly heard him say; "Really?"

The Doctor nodded and at the same time they both turned and looked at me...and then they grinned.

Well, there'd be no help there then would there?

Dessert and coffee arrived next and I took some relief in 1) the Doctor hadn't tried anything in awhile and 2) this had to signal the winding down of the evening.

"Doctor?" the Lady Cadbury began. She had been flirting with him all night and now seemed to see her opportunity to strike. "What else can you weapon do?"

"Well, Lady Cadbury, it's not a weapon. Think of it as a sort of Swiss Army Knife."

"With a substantial blade." she purred raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor chuckled enjoying having his ego stroked and probably imaging what else he might get stroked if she got her way. Now I was jealous. I knew she was no real competition but still I didn't like the way she was hanging all over him and touching him.

I made a small sound of disapproval, so small I had no idea how he could have heard it, over all the noise, over the entire cacophony of that busy restaurant. But that didn't change the fact that he had.

I saw his head tilt, ever so slightly in my direction but his eyes never left her face.

"What if I told you, Lady Cadbury, that with this screwdriver, I could remove the cork from that champagne bottle and never even touch it?"

"I'd say you were a mad, delightful liar."

"Am I? Well let's just see."

Please, Doctor, don't, not again. Not in front of all these people, I held it in last time but I don't think...

I saw Rory watching me intently he seemed to know what was about to occur.

"All right, now we have to focus. Because you see, she's tight, it's all in there all bottled up and waiting to explode, so we have to ever so gently bring it out."

He flicked open the screwdriver the green light hitting the table and I was off again. This time I figured a better course of action might indeed be to keep my legs closed, knees locked. How I wished I could put my hand there, or excuse myself to the WC, but he had me prisoner.

My hips began moving of their own accord adapting to the rhythm of the pulses, each one growing higher and longer than the previous. I began to expect the pulses, relish them, need them.

"You see it moving?" he asked her referring to the cork,"Wiggling there, peeking it way out? Let's coax it a bit more, shall we?"

And coax he did, it was as if I could feel him inside of me, his fingers, then his cock, then his mouth. It was wonderful and terrifying to imagine all this going on in front of all these people.

"Oh, you see, it's happening quicker than I thought it might this time. Almost there, just nearly there and..."

I came again hiding my face behind my napkin just as the corked popped out and creamy, white, frothy champagne streamed down the graceful neck of the bottle.

"Ooh, there we are!" The Doctor said with delight. "Have a taste Lady Cadbury." he dipped his finger into the liquid and held it up to her lips.

Clawing at my thighs I looked to Rory once my head cleared a bit, his face was flushed too, his lips parted and I imagined how hard he must be knowing what the Doctor was doing to me.

I tried to focus on dessert. I tried to keep my head down and not do anything to attract his attention. The crowd had thinned but not nearly enough for my taste. Men were however rising to say their good evenings but the Doctor would not be moved. I attempted to carry on a few more inane conversations, smiling politely but I always ended up losing the thread and the point. I watched Rory excuse himself hastily, covering his crotch with his hat and when he returned he looked peaceful and content. His hands just skimmed the Doctors back as he passed him to reclaim his seat, no one noticed but me.

I thought perhaps two was enough. I thought maybe the Doctor had gotten his fill, but I was wrong.

He seemed deep in conversation, but I noted with fear and anticipation that the screwdriver had reappeared. He was just twirling it through his fingers but that was only to the casual observer. They didn't see or feel the caresses as I did. Every time he upended it he used his thumb to swirl the rounded closed tip and every time he lets it glide through his fingers it ended in a definite thrust. And I felt each rub, each thrust nearly filled me as he filled me. Tears rose to my eyes as a third orgasm built and built and built. He quickened his pace, flipping and rubbing and thrusting the screwdriver until I lost myself in the orgasmic wave of it all.

This time I couldn't keep silent and to my ears my cry stretched out over the assembled, bouncing off the walls and reverberating back to me.

"Amy!" the Doctor said with mock concern in his voice. He stood quickly and rushed over to me followed by Rory. The Doctor kneeled at my side.

"Amy, are you alright?" he asked reaching up to touch my cheek. "You look a bit feverish".

"I...I don't feel all that well." I answered weakly.

""Really? I'm so sorry." he stood and offered me his hand and Rory placed a strong palm under my am helping me to my feet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid my friend here has taken ill. It's time for us to retire so that her husband and I may tend to her. But we thank you all for a lovely evening."

There was an understanding chorus of sympathies. Lady Cadbury looked quite put out but the three of us barely noticed.

Flanked by my boys on either side we made a surprisingly graceful exit from the dinner.

By the time we arrived in the lift I was a bit more myself. My breathing had settled, my pulse had lowered and I didn't live in fear of that damn screwdriver any longer.

The Doctor looked positively chuffed and Rory seemed amused by the whole thing himself. I was not. I wasn't exactly mad but I hated being the butt of the joke and I hated when they double teamed...in this way at least.

But...I knew when I was beat.

I was silent on the ride up and quiet as I walked with them to our bedroom.

Once inside the Doctor and Rory immediately started loosening their ties.

"Doctor?" I said softly.

"Yes, Amelia?"

"I'm sorry."

He turned from where he stood in front of the looking glass to gaze at me.

"Beg pardon?"

"I'm sorry. What I did, I thought it was funny but it wasn't. And it's not just because you got upset or even because of what you did tonight. It's because I respect you. I love you and I respect you both and I want other people to respect you. I don't want to be the girl who brings down the Doctor because I wiggled my arse on his lap."

I sighed surprised that I meant all that I said.

He crossed over to me putting a hand on my cheek.

"Now there, there is a real apology. Understand now, feeling contrite are we?"

"Very, properly contrite. I have to admit, you got me."

He chuckled and put his hand on my waist.

"I did indeed get you."

He kissed me deeply in a way that I realized he hadn't for over a week.

"Rory," the Doctor said reaching for my husband. "She's learned her lesson, wouldn't you say?"

Rory moved to the opposite side of me. He started kissing my temple and letting his fingers play over my cleavage.

"I think so. Let's make up for lost time." he answered.

So, I had my boys back and all it had cost me was a bit of embarrassment and three public, unbelievable orgasms.

I would almost certainly, never, ever do that to he or Rory again.

Probably.

Most likely.

And even though I had meant it, very, truly, sincerely and properly meant it; it never hurt for a girl to have her fingers crossed.

Right?

 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Completely." the Doctor answered. He positioned me so that Rory was at my back, and he was in front of me. The Doctor withdrew for a moment, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Rory kissed the back of my neck, and my shoulders.

"You smell like sex, Amy." my husband growled into my ear. "I can't imagine how wet you are under all this material. "How many times did you come?"

"Three times, Rory. She came three times."

Rory pulled away and I found myself in the Doctor's arms again.

"You know it wasn't easy for me to turn you away."

"It looked easy." I said with a little pout.

"Looks can be deceiving. I never want to go that long being cross with you, not touching you again."

"That makes two of us." I said.

"You mean three of us." Romey chimed in.

"You were right about something, Amy. I do have a bit of a fetish or a kink if you will. But it's not just the corset." The Doctor started to lift up my skirt, his large hand stroking my thigh. It's the feel of the stockings on your leg. It's the rustle of the petticoats, the chemise, the stiffness of the undergarments."

He was getting breathless as he spoke, Rory had seated himself on the floor and pushing himself backwards he shoved his head under my skirt. I felt his hands at the waistband of my long knickers. He was ready to pull them off and then I heard his little exclamation of surprise when he realized he could access me without removing them. I felt his mouth on me, his tongue penetrating my folds, still slick and sticky. He put a palm on each of my cheeks to support me as I bent my knees and grabbed the Doctor's shoulders, squeezing them as Rory went to work.

"Hold onto me." He said drawing me closer. We kissed and I could barely concentrate. He ran his hands over my body, over the bodice and the skirt. He couldn't touch my skin but the impediment only seemed to turn him on more.

"This really is one of your fantasies isn't it?" I asked.

He blushed and chuckled pressing his cheek against mine.

"1200 years and a man is going to pick up a kink or two. I am so hard right now, Amy."

I was trying to listen but Rory was erasing all thoughts from my mind.

"Doctor, I'm coming..." I said weakly.

"I've got you, love." And he did. He held me up as my knees went shaky and weak. I shuddered in his arms, glad they were both there. "Ohh, that was a big one, wasn't it? You came so nice and hard. Well done, Rory."

Rory slowly slid out from under my skirt and in one quick movement got to his feet. He pulled both the Doctor and I in for a sloppy, sensual kiss.

"Which one of us do you want first? Or do you want both of us?" The Doctor asked. "I do love feeling you and feeling Rory through you."

"I have to opt out this time, Doctor." Rory said a bit sheepishly. "I...came in my pants while I was under her dress."

The Doctor gave Rory an affectionate pat on the cheek.

"Quite understandable."

"But," Rory said capturing me in a deep kiss. "Save a dance for me."

"You got it." I assured him.

Rory started to walk towards the bed but the Doctor reached out and yanked Rory back by the waist of his trousers.

"Hey, same here. Save a dance for me, mate."

"Yes, Doctor." Rory growled. "Anything you say, Doctor."

Rory slipped out of his trousers before flopping down on the bed, kicking back to watch the Doctor and I.

"Amy I know the clothes might be heavy or scratchy or itchy but could we please, please just once make love with the dress on?"

"Ooh poor, horny, Doctor. This really got your motor going, huh?" I teased him.

"Take pity on your old Doctor? Give into his one silly fantasy?"

"Beg." I said simply.

"Please, Amy, please." he put his hands back on my bodice and resumed kissing my breasts, glancing up at me for permission to go further.

I let my head loll back, enjoying his attention especially as he pulled me roughly to him.

"May I?" he asked plaintively and I stroked his hair in response enjoying his pleading.

"Again."

'May I, Amy, please?"

"Ok, because you asked nicely.

"Thank you." he said and he truly did look grateful. He started kissing me and slowly backing me against a wall. "Now, let's pretend we're carrying on an illicit affair-"

"Role playing? Doctor, I never knew you had it in you!" I said with surprise, back now firmly against the wall.

"Dear, my whole life is role playing."

I put my hands on his trousers , unfastening them and slipping out his erect cock.

"You weren't kidding, you are really hard, Doctor." I stroked him, feeling his length hot and solid as he twitched and jerked in my hand. Grabbing a handful of my skirt I lifted it up, exposing myself to him. I widened my stance and let him rub against my slickness while he thrust through my tight fist.

"You won't let me...?" he asked clearly frustrated but making no move to stop fucking my hand as it were. It felt so good as he rubbed against my clit but he was the first one to break. "Fuck...I'm coming..." He came in my hand, spurting against me and dripping sticky and warm through my fingers.

He dropped his head onto my shoulder, panting and jerking against me.

"Still teasing." he said.

"Nope, just giving you a dry run." I said before popping a finger into my mouth coated with both of us. "Well not so dry."

"Think you can get it up again, mate? If not I'm ready to fill in for you. You know if you need a nap or something." Rory teased.

"Shut up." the Doctor hissed.

"You just came all down my leg, Nearly ruined my dress, then where would I be?" I mock chastised him.

"Shhh...just give me a second to get it back."

"You can't get it back that soon." I said .

"They do say as men age-" Rory began.

"Both of you, shut up!"

The Doctor sucked hard on my neck and I wondered about the pretty bruise I'd have tomorrow. It was effective in silencing me.

Less than a minute later I felt the Doctor pressing firmly against me again. A second after that I was being lifted off the ground and the Doctor was encouraging me to wrap my legs around him.

"Back to our game, you and I, illicit affair. We've crept away, trying to stay out of the sight of your jealous and far too talkative husband." He cast a look over his shoulder at Rory who laughed.

I giggled but it stilled in my throat as the Doctor pulled me down onto his waiting cock. I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Yes, I know, dear, Time Lord. As I was saying," he bent his knees and started thrusting into me the movement sliding me up and down the wall. "We only have a few moments. We're out in the open, anyone could catch us. But it doesn't matter, because this is our only time together."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes.

Oh God but he was good, especially up against a wall.

"Hold onto me, Amy and tell me how your clothes feels." he asked. He looked nervous as he asked me, perhaps worried that I might make fun of him. I wouldn't.

"The chemise, is made of this soft, soft silk and when I was getting dressed, each time it brushed against my nipples or my stomach it sent a thrill all over my body.

"Keep going." he said.

"The stockings are so smooth and I let Rory watch as I pulled them up. Oh, God, Doctor, harder, don't stop."

"Don't _you_ stop."

"I needed Rory's help to do up the corset."

"Yes?" he said expectantly.

"He had to jerk me to him and I had to bend over and hold onto the bed frame."

"Yeah?"

"And he pulled me tighter and tighter...and tighter."

"Fuck, Amy..."

"It's so stiff, Doctor. I can hardly breathe."

I started moaning loudly, used to the freedom of the TARDIS where we could all be as vocal as we liked. I wasn't accustomed to the game we were playing, but I liked it.

"Oh you have to be quiet. You have to be so much more quiet than that or he'll hear us."

"He won't hear us." I said breathlessly.

"Amy!" Rory called out, playing along. "Amy where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere! People are starting to talk."

"You see, he's close, who knows what he'll do if he catches us."

"Mmmm, don't care." I said rolling my hips against him.

"You have to care. You have to come as quietly as you can."

Ooh yes, I loved it. He always made me come the hardest when he said it was imperative we were quiet. Plus I wanted to give him what he wanted. I wanted to finish the game for him.

"I'll try and be quiet."

"Good girl."

He kept thrusting, harder and faster, both of us finding it increasingly difficult to support ourselves. I started clenching around him, trying to spur him on.

"You first, baby. Isn't that what we're calling each other now? I personally don't think it really works but if you like-"

"Shut up, Doctor...coming."

I came as silently as I could, muffling my cries as he spasmed inside me, spurting warm and generous.

We slowly, slid down the wall, panting heavily. He pulled out and I whimpered at the absence. Once I was back on my feet the Doctor pulled my dress down straightening the fabric.

"Thank you, Amy. Thank you." he said kissing my cheek. He was flushed, excited and warm.

"Did that work for you?" I asked.

"That was a fantasy I've wanted to satisfy for a long time."

"Doctor, if you have something you want or need, tell us, ok? Don't wait. Just ask." For instance, I have a fantasy where I peg both of your pretty asses with a strap on."

I chuckled as both pairs of eyes went wide. I'd never expressed that desire before.

"Now, can someone please help me out of this stuff."

"Actually..." Rory began.

"Not you too." I said with a good natured chuckle.

Rory got off the bed and as he approached me he observed the Doctor where he was leaning against the wall.

"You ok, mate?"

"Fine, Rory, just getting my bearings."

"You exhausted a man with a binary vascular system. Hat's off, Amy." I felt his deft fingers begin the task of unfastening my dress.

"I'll help," The Doctor volunteered. "Let's undress her together."

Both of my boys took special care removing my clothes. Gentle caresses, soft lips and kisses. They both alternatively knelt, Rory behind me to pull of my knickers, the Doctor in front of me to remove my stockings. Soon I was between them in nothing but the corset.

"Well boys, off or on?" I asked tracing the material.

"I vote for on." Rory said suddenly.

I laughed, it was a small price to pay and with the dress gone I actually felt a lot lighter and freer. I turned to face Rory and the Doctor pressed against me kissing my neck while Rory kissed my lips.

"Can I ride you, Rory? Can I ride that big cock of yours." I whispered in his ear.

"For the record that's never something you need to ask, grocery store, church, Dalek asylum; the answer will always be yes."

Rory lay down and I hopped aboard him enthusiastically and taking his cock in my hand sank down upon it. With a tight squeeze I raised up nearly his entire length before dropping down again.

Rory gasped. "Wait Amy, please, please, wait!"

"Oh, alright you big baby." I teased him, stilling myself so he could get a bit of control. "Oi, you Doctor, trousers off and on the bed."

The Doctor gave me a little salute, stepped out of his trousers and flopped onto the bed next to Rory. My husband in a stroke of genius distraction tactic wrapped his hand around the Doctor's penis and I took it as a sign to start moving.

"So, I saw you sneak away during dinner, with your hat over your crotch." I said leaning forward to tweak one of his nipples.

Rory grunted and gripped my hip with desperate fingers.

"When you came, you know, with your napkin up to your face... By that time I was so hard I had to rush off."

I started to roll my hips enjoying how thick he felt inside me. I was spoiled and I'd admit it in a heartbeat. Spoiled by these two wonder, sweet, sexy, kind and extremely sexual men. Men who protected me and loved me and doted on me and still somehow managed to not be arseholes and rsespected me.

Ok, I'm getting sappy but I tended to get sappy with them, when they were both so close, so focused and when I'd had them both inside of me. The Doctor said a lot of it was chemical but the Doctor tends to lean towards clinical cynicism unless you press him. It was more than just noepenephrine and dopamine and oxytocin it was what bonded us and kept us together. It was the reason I loved them.

I moaned as Rory started to thrust upwards with a renwed vigor and for a moment turned my attention to the Doctor. He was laying on the bed, lips parted, breathing deeply while Rory administered a slow handjob.

"Hey, Time Lord, what about you?"

"Mmmm?" he said softly.

"How did you manage to keep so calm?"

"Time Lord." he said smugly. "I have stamina and self control you couldn't fathom."

"Oh really, then open your eyes Time Lord."

A ghost of a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Can't."

Maintaining my rhythm with Rory I leaned over a bit and wrapped a hand around the Doctors balls. He gasped and silky precum glistened on the head of his cock. His eyes shot open and he swore in a language I still didn't understand.

"Ok, ok ok, Pond, ok. A bloke gets punished for trying to last."

I took my hand off of him and smiled.

"A bloke gets punished for being cocky."

Rory apparently wanted my attention and he raised his knees behind me pushing me forward. The corset made maneuvering harder but they both seemed entraced by what they couldn't quite touch.

We all moved together, all of us softly crying out the others name. I started bouncing more enthusiastically on Rory the movement jostling my breasts until the nipples poked over the top of the corset. I heard them both moan in response and I had no choice but to tell Rory; "I'm really close."

"I know, I can tell. You're so tight around me."

The Doctor had been uncharacteristically quiet and when he did finally speak it was a simple request.

"Amy, can you take your hair down?" The Doctor asked.

"You're really visual tonight aren't you, Doctor?" I let my fingers find the pins and pulling them out watched them as they watched my soft curls fall around my face. That combined with Rory's quickening pace on his cock pushed the Doctor over the edge. He came loudly, unabashedly ejculate streaming over Rory's hand and lightly splashing on the Doctor's abdomen. Rory stroked him until he quieted.

"That was so good, Doctor." Rory praised. "You came so hard, you want to lick yourself off my hand? You want to clean me up?"

I watched as the Doctor did just that, licking Rory's hand from palm to each individual fingertip. They were both turning me on, but the moment that tipped it for me wasn't just the feeling of Rory inside of me, or even the way the Doctor was moaning as he sucked on his fingers. What did it, for some reason, was the fact that Rory winked at me, so bold and knowing and sexy and teasing. I put my hands on his chest, grinding furiously against him, coming wildly as I squeezed and gripped him to his own orgasm.

After a moment I gracelessly flopped down upon him, panting.

"Now, can someone please take this bloody corset off me now?" I said my voice muffled against Rory chest.

"Of course, love." the Doctor said. He made quick work of undoing my stays and I breathed a sigh of relief as he freed me.

We cuddled up under the blankets warm, sated and impossibly pleased with ourselves.

"We made a lot of noise tonight. I can't imagine the walk of shame we're going to have to do when we leave tomorrow. Same clothes, all of us straggling out of the same room. Doctor, you didn't even _try_ for an air of propriety." I said giving him a pinch.

He yawned and stretched. "I think I'm losing all sense of decency in my old age."

"The things they must have heard." Rory laughed. "We're a scandal. I rather like it."

"I could have soniced the walls, but I didn't."

"If I've learned one thing it's never to cross the Doctor." Rory said putting his arm around me. "I shudder to think how he'll up the ante when this happens again."

I pouted slightly. "What do you mean when it happens again? I said I'd learned my lesson."

Both boys sniggered and then snuggled close to me.

"Amy do you think we don't know you at all?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were clearly wearing you; "I've got my fingers crossed." face." the Doctor said knowingly.

"You'll test him, you'll test us both, again. It's your nature." Rory summarized.

"Well, I'm rather offended. I'm being doubted at every turn."

The Doctor planted soothing kisses on my shoulder.

"It's alright. It was fun. If there's one thing I love it's teaching Amy Pond a lesson. Just remember, I won, dear. I always win. But thanks ever so much for playing."

Maybe he was right, maybe he would always win. He was certainly right that I'd do it again.

Maybe I could make attempt after attempt to tease him to break that unbreakable facade of cool. And maybe he'd always come up with bigger and better ways to top me. Pun intended.

But that didn't change the fact that contrition was just as much fun as punishment.

Maybe, no matter what I did, he'd always win.

But it was going to be _so much fun_ trying.


End file.
